Showdown of duets and trios
November 9, 2013 RPN-9 continues to be its No.3 position, behind ABS-CBN and GMA along with a No.3 slot like IBC and TV5. Kasama Network's popular shows are Nora, Muling Pagmamahal, Sana Kahit Minsan, Pinapangako Mo, Superstar, Roderick en Nova, BOSES Tinig P-Noy, Mister Kemis Bayani, Champoy, Penpen de Sarapen, Spin-A-Win, Showbiz Ka!, The Million Peso Money Drop, Arangkada Balita, NewsWatch and MBA and ABL basketball. Foreign canned shows in the US via World-Class US Primetime: Hell's Kitchen, Ally McBeal, NCIS, America's Next Top Model, 24, Survivor, The X-FIles, Glee, The Vampire Diaries, Two and a Half Men, Revolution, The Big Bang Theory, Community, New Girl and The Walking Dead, Aahat, a hit telenovela Rosalinda, a hit Koreanovelas Can You Hear My Heart and Dear My Sister, a hit animes Dragon Ball Z, K-ON!, Hayate the Combat Butler and Yu-Gi-Oh!, and a wrestling fans WWE Bottom Line and WWE SmackDown!. Five groups will compete in the quarterfinals of the on-going BOSES Tinig P Noy duet and trio in acappella singing contest on November 24 at the Radio Philippines Network (RPN)-'DZRL' radio station in Batac City that the organizers of the show take into account the full extent of the Shine International franchise. The nationwide singing contest was initiated by RPN-9 and Solar Entertainment in partnership with the Manila Bulletin to search local talents from the country’s 12 regions. Rene S. Lagadon, OIC-'DZRL' Batac City, said yesterday that the quarterfinals will start from 9AM to 12NN send the text messages and buy the phone cards. The fans who will buy the albums, attend the concerts, and support the career of the winning candidate to allow local talents to shine abroad, said Eduardo Cojuangco, Jr., the head of RPN Entertainment TV department to create an Asian superstar from the Philippines. The correct names to be used in texting the votes are: COLEEN and MHELROSE, JASMINE and ALEX, CHRISTOPHER and IAN, JOHANNA, JASPER and PHOEBE, and GINA, CHRISTIAN and ERICKSON in our text votes Subscribers may receive a list of the correctly spelled names of the finalists by texting LIST and sending to the numbers. Subscribers can also contact the numbers by texting BOSES to 2968 for Globe, Touch Mobile, Smart, Sun Cellular and Talk N' Text to check on the top 5 in the text votes category by sending the text TOP with a time stamp to give the audience and television a chance to see how their favorites are doing. The quarter finalists to compete under the Duet in Acappella category are Coleen Mangabat and Mhelrose Uy of Batac National High School, Batac City; Jasmine Santos and Alex Soller of Paoay National High School, Paoay Ilocos Norte; and Christopher Mendoza and Ian Mendoza of Badoc, Ilocos Norte. For the Trio in Acappella category, the quarterfinalists are the groups of Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman, all Choire Members of Alpha and Omega International Christian Ministries Inc. Ilocos Norte Chapter; and the group of Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo of Laoag City. Also, watching for the contestants of live performance night every Saturdays at 9PM and the votes of results night live every Sundays at 8PM on RPN-9. BOSES Tinig P-Noy previews are being shown on RPN's primetime programs like ABL, MBA, Roderick en Nova, Mister Kemsi Bayani, Champoy, The Million Peso Money Drop and Superstar, as well as its long-running news programs Arangkada Balita and NewsWatch. That's a reminder to all BOSES Tinig P-Noy fanatics to watch RPN more often as the country's reality singing search draws near.